From Me to You
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] [Birthday Fic] Satu kalimat sederhana yang terdiri dari dua kata itu bisa membuat semua orang yang sedang kasmaran melayang. Namun mendengarkan dua kata itu dari mulut lelaki yang setiap saat berperangai serius itu, Tenten tak dapat membendung kebaha
**From Me to You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo, RIP Grammar, OOC, Plot-holes, dan Kesalahan Pemula Lainnya.**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday, Tenten**_

* * *

.

.

.

Warna keemasan mulai membayang di langit sebelah barat, menandakan tak lama lagi hari akan gelap. Hampir semua karyawan di tempat itu sudah melangkahkan kaki pulang, mengingat udara Bulan Maret yang masih cukup dingin. Hanya sedikit yang betah berlama-lama bergelut dengan pekerjaan, termasuk tiga orang karyawan di ruangan kecil di salah satu kantor pemerintahan distrik Konoha.

"Tenten, pulanglah. Ini hampir gelap, kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok." Ujar seorang karyawan pada satu-satunya perempuan yang tetap tinggal dan bekerja sesore itu.

"Sedikit lagi, Izumo-san." Bibir mungil itu mengulas senyum simpul sebelum orbs cokelat pemiliknya kembali meniti deretan angka dalam tabel satu persatu sambil sesekali jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah angkat kaki dari tadi." Karyawan yang satunya menimpali dari meja panjang di sisi seberang ruangan. Ia menggelengkan kepala pada perempuan muda yang masih menekuni grafik dan tabel yang pernah membuatnya bertekuk lutut. "Hati-hati, Tenten-chan. Aku pernah membaca tabel dan grafik itu sampai mual." Ia berbicara lagi dengan nada menakuti. Sebenarnya ia dan kawannya khawatir dengan satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu. Ia masih baru dan atasan mereka mulai memberinya tugas yang pernah membuat beberapa orang kawannya menyerah.

"Ia bukan kau, Kotetsu!" Satu obeng kecil yang entah diambil darimana mendarat di kepala karyawan berambut acak-acakan itu. "Yakin kau bisa, Tenten?" Jujur saja, Izumo senang dengan kehadiran Tenten. Untuk pertama kalinya ada perempuan dalam tim mereka, dan ia memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi.

"Aku akan lakukan yang kubisa, Izumo-san. Mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksinya." Perempuan itu kini mengeratkan syal merah darah di lehernya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, menghirup wangi parfum yang menjadi favoritnya. "Aku akan mengirim filenya ke emailmu."

"Ya, kalau kau sudah selesai mengirimkannya, berkemaslah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di stasiun." Sahut Izumo.

"Terima kasih, Izumo-san." Ia tersenyum meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan sendirian di apartemennya.

* * *

Di depan stasiun, baru saja Izumo menghilang dari hadapannya, sebuah deringan memanggilnya untuk melihat telepon genggamnya. Bibir kemerahannya melengkung ke atas melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

 _"Hey."_ Suara diseberang sana memulai, Tenten menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan tersenyum seperti orang itu ada bersamanya.

"Hey juga," Tak peduli seberapa sering ia mendengar suaranya, selalu ada perasaan gugup yang tak jarang membuat perbendaharaan kata di otaknya berkurang.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun,"_ ucap orang itu.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya." Tenten tertawa kecil, hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang membuatnya terpikat lelaki super sibuk itu.

 _"Hanya lewat pesan singkat, aku ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung. Aku merindukanmu."_

Deg!

Satu kalimat sederhana yang terdiri dari dua kata itu bisa membuat semua orang yang sedang kasmaran melayang. Namun mendengarkan dua kata itu dari mulut lelaki yang setiap saat berperangai serius itu, Tenten tak dapat membendung kebahagiaannya. Ia mencengkeram bagian tepi syal yang menutupi dagunya erat.

"Aku-aku juga." Ia terbata, belum dua minggu mereka terpisah dan saat seperti ini ia benar-benar berharap kalau lelaki pendiam itu ada di dekatnya.

 _"Jangan menangis, sayang."_

Tenten memajukan bibir bawahnya gemas, orang di seberang telepon itu tak tahu bagaimana satu kata darinya bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Aku tak menangis, kau bersiap saja. Kalau kita bertemu lagi—"

"Kalau kau bertemu denganku lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suara itu terdengar terlalu jelas untuk sebuah panggilan telepon.

Saat itulah Tenten sadar seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia berbalik untuk melihat satu sosok yang selama sepuluh hari terakhir hanya dilihatnya lewat foto dan video call.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Tenten tertawa seakan melihat lelaki itu disana adalah hal yang paling konyol. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada pemilik tubuh itu yang asli?"

Sosok yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jaket kulit dan celana khakinya itu hanya menyeringai melihat kekasihnya menunjukkan reaksinya yang sangat menarik.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang dan memberi kejutan pada kekasihku yang sama _workaholic_ -nya denganku?" Satu buket bunga tulip oranye disodorkannya ke arah Tenten.

Tenten menerima buket itu tanpa suara. Ia tahu saat pertama kali menjalin kasih dengan salah satu CEO termuda itu kalau ia harus siap menjadi nomor yang kesekian setelah tanggung jawabnya. "Terima kasih." Ia memeluk lelaki itu untuk beberapa saat, untuk memastikan ia tidak terlalu banyak melihat grafik dan mulai berilusi. Beruntung bagi mereka, saat itu stasiun sedang dalam keadaan sepi atau mereka akan jadi tontonan gratis.

Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepalanya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Siapa yang tahu selarut apa kau akan pulang, tadi aku ke apartemenmu dan tak ada. Beruntung aku lewat sini dan melihatmu." Ia mengelus lembut pipi kemerahan itu. Ia sepertinya paham betul dengan pola pikir kekasihnya. "Ayo." Ia menggenggam tangan yang tidak memegangi buket bunga yang diberinya dan menarik Tenten menjauh dari tempat itu. Mata hijau pucatnya seakan lebih hidup saat ia menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kebingungan Tenten. "Aku tidak jauh-jauh datang dari Suna hanya untuk memberimu sebuket bunga, nona."

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
